First Day
by RPATZ-Heather
Summary: The full cullen family are back in Forks 30 years after Breaking Dawn this is a short story of how their first day goes .NO JACOB


3

**First Day (Bpov) no Jacob 30 years after Bd**

'Edward are you sure I can do this?' He took my hand and rubbed in soothingly. 'Bella I know you can do this I trust you.' We had all moved back too Forks after living in Alaska for 4 years. Edward and I had enrolled as seniors and Nessie, Jasper and Alice where are acting as juniors. Alice and Jasper lead the way to the main office while Nessie, Edward and I walked behind.

The public story for all of us was that we were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme and that Edward and Nessie where brother and sister. Carlisle thought the similarity between the two of them was hard to ignore. He also thought it would be a good idea if we didn't all have the same second name he thought it would be too suspicious, so I was taking on Edward's human second name Masen.

Once we arrived in the main office we each gave our names and we were each given a map and a schedule, the map we obviously didn't need. Alice was in all of Neisse's classes so that helped me calm down. Edward was in every one of my classes except maths which Iam sure he would change by the end of the day.

Our first class was English with Mr Nelson; English was my favourite subject as a human I wonder if it would be the same now that Iam a vampire. We all said goodbyes and good luck's to each other and then headed to class.

Class had already started when we arrived .Everyone heads snapped up and look at Edward and I and just about everyone's heart began to accelerated. I couldn't blame the girls for their reaction he had to the very same thing to me when I was human .I still wasn't use to the reaction of men when they saw me and I don't think Edward was either. The teacher gave us both books and gave us a seat at the back of the class. The lesson was on old English literature something that had never appealed to me in my human life. I let down my shield and showed Edward how bored I was. He smiled and let out a fake yawn. _'_How do you think Nessie is getting on?' I whispered too low for anyone to hear. 'Don't worry love by her thoughts she's fine but the boy's in her class are even better stupid hormonal teenagers' I shook my head. 'You're sexy when you're angry.' I dropped my shield down again and let my mind fill with images of Edward and I last night. 'Bella you're a tease.' Edward growled playfully in my ear. He leaned down to kiss me I put my finger to his lips. _'_Save it for tonight.' Then I stood up and let and the bell went for our next class to start.

Our next class was history; taking history was Edward's idea. Edward said he would have to help me as the teacher's could be wrong sometimes. The teacher made Edward and I introduce ourselves to the class .Edward cleared his throat and began to tell our cover story. 'Iam Edward and this is Bella we just moved her from Alaska we have three brothers and three sister's'.'We took our books from the teacher and sat down at the empty desk at the back of the class.

The lesson was on World War 2 something that Edward had lived through and something I had no idea on. The teacher handed us all out a pop quiz Edward quickly finished his answers and handed me his sheet to copy. The teacher then put a video on about the treatment towards the Jewish, Edward and I didn't watch it we just had a quiet conversation between ourselves.

My next class was maths my only class without Edward. Of course Edward walked me to my class and gave me a quick kiss and headed off to his class .I knew that I wouldn't enjoy this class one bit especially not while Edward wasn't in it. The lesson was on algebra and there was only one desk left which already had someone sitting at it She was tall with coal black hair and green eyes I smiled and sat down next to her ._'_Hey my name is Nikki.' I smiled. 'Bella. 'I replied back and put my attention back to the teacher .She cleared her throat and turned to look at me. _'_So who was that was with you outside before class?.' I looked at her I could tell where this was going to head._' _That was my brother Edward.' She looked down at her hands embarrassed. _'_Is he single because he is really hot? _'_I controlled the growl that was about to escape through my chest. _'NO!_' I answered coldly. I could tell that I was going to hate this girl very much now.

The next hour of the class seemed to drag by .I couldn't wait to get out and see Edward. I needed to have his hand in mine; it just didn't feel natural with him not being next to me. The time seemed to have stopped but finally the bell went and I all but skipped out of the class. When I was outside the class Edward was leaning against the wall looking like my own personal Greek god, I took his hand and we walked to the cafeteria

Edward and I sat down at the table that Alice and Nessie where sitting at. Rosalie Jasper and Emmett where getting food or ''Props' 'as I like to call it. I turned to Edward and burst out laughing. 'What's so funny?' Everyone said together. I turned my gaze to Nikki and her bunch of friends. She was looking over here and talking about Edward. 'Edward had an admirer; her name is Nikki she's over there.' I said while pointing to my finger towards her. 'She's looking over her. 'Alice said while looking at the table full of girls. Suddenly Edward started kissing me and then pulled away with a chuckled. 'I think that gave her the message.' _'Eww_ gross, mum dads save it for later.' I glared at my daughter. 'Ohh right sorry Bella.' I sighed I hated Nessie calling Edward and I by our first names. Edward rubbed my hand and handed Nessie a yoghurt one of the few things she liked. 'So how is your first day going? 'Edward asked Nessie while she opened her yoghurt. _'_What do you have next? 'Nessie dug through her back and handed me her schedule.'Maths.' I said to myself._' _Remember Nessie if you get stuck and needed help Alice will be able to help you Iam sure she won't mind.' Edward said while reading her Schedule. Alice turned to face Nessie. _'_Absolutely of course I wouldn't mind .So where are you two next?.' I had already memorized my timetable so there was no need to look at it. 'Biology in room 102.' Edward burst out laughing._' _What.' I demanded. _'_Bella that's the same class where we meet almost 35 years ago.'

We said our goodbyes to each other and we each headed our separate ways. When we reached the class we both burst out laughing, the class hadn't changed one bit. The teacher looked at us and pointed to our seats. We began to laugh even harder the seats we were given we the same seats we were given when we first meet. The whole class just stared at us as if we where stupid .We both took our seats the teacher cleared her throat and wrote on the board. 'Okay class to today we are learning about reproduction in mammals and humans.' I looked at Edward and dropped my shield and let more of last night's pictures flash through my mind. _'_This should be easy we have practiced this thousand of time's we are practically experts on this subject.' He whispered into my ear. I laughed lightly and he flashed the crocked smile that I love.

Our next class was art something that I had began to enjoy when I had became a vampire I had spent a lot of my free time drawing. It was Edward's idea that I take it as a subject. Our teacher was Ms Ball; she was a short middle aged woman with short frizzy hair and small round glasses. We were looking at the work of Van Goth .I turned to Edward.'I thought you said this class would be fun? .' He sighed and shook his head. 'Bella trust we Alice saw a vision of you enjoying art.' I shook my head and said my head on the desk and sighed lightly to myself. _'_What's the matter love? 'He took my hand from under the table I sat up and looked at him. _'_It just feels weird to be away from Renesmee that's all.' I could see that he felt the same way. 'It's okay love we only have one more class left and for Neisse's thoughts she feels the same way.'

On our way too our last class we passed Alice and Nessie. _'_Hey Nessie.' I called from across the corridor .She looked at us both and walked over to meet us._' _Hey da-I mean Edward.' Edward's eye's narrowed at being called by his first name. _'_Meet us at the car after school. 'Nessie nodded and turned too Alice. 'Come on we better not be late.' Alice said while taking Neisse's arm. Edward and I both nodded and said our goodbye. Our last class was French the teacher asked our names and gave us our seat and books. For the most of the class all the teacher seemed to rattle on about masculine and feminine words. 'Ugh I wish the bell would hurry up and go.' I said while watching the clock. Edward looked me apologetically and had the same kind of bored expression I had on my face. 'It's just did you see the look on Nessies's face when she had to call you Edward .It kills me to see her feel that way. I just want to be in our own little cottage as a family just you, Nessie and me.' He took my hand and tried to soothe me. He looked me straight me in the eye. _'_Bella I know how you feel we will be home in five short minutes.' I sighed in frustration. My phone then vibrated it was Nessie_. 'Can't wait till this day is over and I get to be with you and dad.' _Edward read the text with me.' Great minds think alike. 'He whispered into my ear. And then finally the sound I had been waiting for all afternoon had finally gone.

I walked faster than a usual pace to the call to meet Renesmee while Edward went to change his maths class .Jasper and Alice where already in Rosalie's car waiting for Emmett. Renesmee smiled when she saw me. 'Hey Bella.' She said while I pulled her into a hugged._' You can drop the act now.'_ I whispered into her ear, she sighed in relief. _'_Where's dad. 'She asked while we both got into the car. 'He's gone to change his timetable to my maths class. 'She smiled and then Edward entered the car .I handed him the keys and he started the car.' Did you get your class changed dad?' Nessie asked while we headed down the highway. 'Yeah it was as piece of cake.' Edward revved the engine and we headed further down the highway.

We arrived home in less than 5 minutes. Carlisle and Esme where both home we when arrived everyone else had gone hunting. Nessie ran at vampire speed to the main house. Edward and I walked hand in hand at human speed. Esme and Carlisle was sitting at the dining table when we entered the room. 'So how did your first day go Nessie?' Nessie moved a chair to sit across Esme and Carlisle. 'Yeah it was good aunt Alice is in all my classes and uncle jasper is in my history class and in English we are reading Wuthering heights, mom's favourite.' Everyone laughed at how excited she sounded. _'_Well we are glad you enjoyed yourself.'


End file.
